La piste de Londres
by Wayya
Summary: Gen, crossover KHII–Neverwhere. “Ceux d’En Bas… C’était comme s’ils n’existaient pas. Exactement comme lui.” Roxas est à la recherche de ses origines, dans un monde où une famille aurait le pouvoir d'ouvrir tout ce qui peut s'ouvrir...


**Notes** : Ceci est un cross-over avec Neverwhere. J'ai voulu essayer depuis que j'ai vu "une jeune fille qui a _le don de savoir ouvrir tout ce qui peut s'ouvrir_" dans le synopsis sur Wikipedia XD Depuis, j'ai dévoré (et adoré) le livre, et me voilà ! Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu le roman pour comprendre la fic (mais si cela pouvait donner envie à des gens de le lire, ma vie serait complète).

**Spoilers** pour KHII si vous ne connaissez pas la relation entre Roxas et Sora.

* * *

**La piste de Londres**

Les membres de l'Organisation agissaient avant tout pour eux-mêmes, et Roxas ne faisait pas exception. Il avait rejoint le groupe de Similis de son plein gré et remplissait les missions qu'on lui confiait, mais il n'adhérait pas aux beaux discours du Supérieur et n'allait certainement pas sacrifier ses propres intérêts à la cause d'un autre.

Une énième réunion interminable venait de s'achever et le jeune garçon était seul dans sa chambre d'Illusiopolis, quand il sentit un couloir de ténèbres se former dans la pièce. Un instant après, un Samouraï s'inclinait devant lui.

Les Similis de faible rang copiaient leurs attitudes chez leurs maîtres respectifs ; les Chimères de Xaldin imposaient leur autorité sur leurs pairs par leur simple présence, les Assassins d'Axel agissaient constamment de manière imprévisible, et ses Samouraïs restaient toujours concentrés sur leurs objectifs. En l'occurrence, tant que Roxas n'était pas envoyé en mission par le Supérieur, rechercher discrètement des traces sur les origines de leur maître.

Sora… Depuis le jour où Xemnas avait trouvé Roxas à la Ville du Crépuscule et lui avait donné son nom, il n'avait plus voulu lui parler de son double. Roxas ne voulait pas dépendre entièrement du Supérieur. Si Xemnas pensait qu'en gardant pour lui certaines informations le concernant, il conserverait son ascendant sur lui, il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Contrairement aux autres, il avait un besoin quasiment physique de comprendre d'où il venait et de retrouver ses souvenirs perdus. Ainsi, il se sentirait plus entier, et donc plus vivant. Par Sora, il pourrait recouvrer la mémoire et donner un sens à son existence. S'il arrivait à le retrouver.

Mais mieux valait éviter que Xemnas apprenne à quoi il passait son temps libre. Roxas alla s'assurer que le couloir était vide avant de fermer soigneusement la porte et de faire signe au Samouraï de commencer son rapport.

_Comme vous le savez,_ commença le Simili, _la plupart des mondes sont complètement isolés les uns des autres, ce qui rend leur accès difficile…_

Roxas soupira. Sora avait traversé de nombreux mondes, mais il s'était ensuite mystérieusement volatilisé. Il était bien conscient de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, vu la quantité incommensurable de mondes à visiter. Mais il avait démarré les recherches depuis longtemps déjà, et toujours rien… Roxas espérait juste que Sora n'avait pas eu la mauvaise idée de se faire tuer.

_Cependant,_ continuait le Samouraï, imperturbable, _nous avons atteint un groupe de mondes liés entre eux, et l'un d'eux pourrait contenir une piste intéressante. Il y a là-bas des gens dont on dit qu'ils ont le pouvoir de tout ouvrir._

La Keyblade ! Roxas était convaincu que la Keyblade était intimement liée à son passé. Et il avait pu constater que les pouvoirs de son arme ne ressemblaient à aucun autre. Enfin une piste sérieuse ; ces gens pourraient peut-être le connaître, lui ou Sora, ou au moins lui en apprendre plus sur le destin de la Keyblade. Dès qu'il le pourrait, il se rendrait directement sur place pour enquêter de lui-même, les Similis de bas rang manquant trop d'intelligence et d'esprit d'initiative pour poursuivre seuls.

Il écouta la suite du rapport, mais il souriait à présent. Enfin un voyage qu'il avait hâte d'entreprendre.

* * *

Le Samouraï se déplaçait à une vitesse presque surnaturelle, glissant avec aisance dans les airs, mais Roxas n'avait aucun mal à le suivre. Il écoutait les explications de son guide : 

_Le monde que nous sommes en train de traverser s'appelle le Pays Imaginaire. Sora est passé ici il y a quelques temps et a fermé le cœur du monde. La serrure se trouvait ici,_ fit le Samouraï en atterrissant sans le moindre bruit au sommet d'une tour carrée dont chaque face était recouverte d'une énorme cadran. _La Grande Horloge._

Au dessous d'eux s'étendait une immense ville, dont les lumières réparties ici et là dans les maisons et les rues formaient des motifs abstraits dans la nuit noire. La beauté du paysage laissait Roxas particulièrement indifférent.

_La Grande Horloge sert de point de connexion entre différents mondes qui se chevauchent et qui ont cet endroit en commun. Pour peu que l'on connaisse le chemin, il est possible de passer de l'un à l'autre. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…_

Le Samouraï sauta de la tour et se mit à passer de toit en toit. Il suivait un schéma précis, changeant de direction en passant devant une cheminée ou après avoir traversé une ruelle. D'un seul coup, le paysage sembla se brouiller et il se mit à faire jour, comme s'ils étaient passés à travers une aube accélérée. Roxas pouvait maintenant voir les habitants s'affairer dans les rues. Devant l'entrée d'un parc, une femme qui sentait la magie attira son regard ; elle parlait en souriant et deux enfants bouche bée buvaient ses paroles. Au moment où ils disparaissaient de son champs de vision, il crut les apercevoir sauter avec un autre homme _dans_ un dessin fait à la craie sur le sol.

Roxas n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur ce qu'il venait de voir, car le Samouraï l'avait amené à une nouvelle bulle de temps. Un brouillard épais, jaunâtre et malodorant, l'empêchait de voir où il mettait les pieds. Son guide se rapprocha de lui.

_Méfiez-vous, Maître. Certains éclaireurs se sont déjà égarés ici. Il y a un passage vers un monde où la ville est en guerre et un des Samouraïs a été détruit dans un bombardement._

Les choses auraient été plus faciles s'il avait juste pu se contenter de se téléporter sur place. D'un autre côté, les mondes fermés étaient les mieux protégés et cela expliquait sûrement pourquoi l'Organisation ne s'y était pas intéressée, malgré la possibilité d'y trouver une Keyblade…

Lorsqu'il émergèrent enfin de la bulle, ils se trouvaient toujours sur les toits de la ville, mais le décor avait évolué : il y avait désormais de haut immeubles entre les maisons, et les rues semblaient encore plus grouillantes de gens et de voitures, dans une cacophonie de bruits et de pollution.

Des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention. Un homme lui criait quelque chose depuis un toit voisin en faisant de grands gestes. Roxas congédia le Samouraï d'un signe de tête, et le Simili disparut immédiatement dans les ténèbres. Le jeune garçon rejoignit l'homme, qui semblait soulagé.

- Faut pas aller de ce côté, vous savez. C'est dangereux.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenu, répondit Roxas distraitement en détaillant son interlocuteur. Il semblait faire tache avec son environnement, surtout comparé aux habitants en bas, dans les rues. Il avait l'air assez âgé et portait plusieurs couches de vêtements plus ou moins sales, recouvertes par une sorte de manteau couvert de plumes d'oiseaux. Il tenait d'ailleurs à la main plusieurs cages et certaines renfermaient des corneilles ou des pigeons. Roxas ne pouvait dire si l'odeur âcre venait des oiseaux, de l'homme, ou des deux. Pour le moment, l'homme le dévisageait d'un air soupçonneux.

En temps normal, Roxas serait resté camouflé dans les ombres et aurait observé de loin, n'interférant que si nécessaire avec les habitants, et de manière très ponctuelle. Mais Xemnas ne le laisserait pas se promener à sa guise éternellement et il était donc plutôt pressé. Il baissa sa capuche pour que l'homme puisse penser qu'il n'était qu'un gamin inoffensif et lui lança un sourire, le plus large possible, espérant que cela suffirait à apaiser la méfiance de son interlocuteur.

- Peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider, monsieur. Voyez-vous, je cherche…

- Ahah, le coupa l'homme. Old Bailey vend des oiseaux, ça c'est sûr, mais il aussi toujours plein d'informations bien fraîches à proposer. Mais c'est pas gratuit.

L'argent n'était pas un problème et Roxas commença à sortir des munnies de sa bourse, mais Old Bailey l'interrompit en faisant de grands gestes.

- Non, non, j'en veux pas de ça. Je ne fait que du troc.

Roxas se mordit la lèvre. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris le temps d'étudier les usages de ce monde ; s'il commettait trop d'erreurs, il ne pourrait plus espérer rester discret. Il avait prit la précaution d'emmener des potions, au cas où, et il en tendit une au vieil homme. Devant son air perplexe, il prétendit qu'il s'agissait d'un onguent. Old Bailey l'empocha avec un sourire satisfait.

- Je cherche une personne qui puisse ouvrir n'importe quoi, demanda Roxas.

- Je vois de qui vous voulez parler… La maison n'est pas facile à trouver, vous devriez essayer le marché flottant de ce soir.

Roxas lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Et _si_ cet onguent soulage vraiment mes vieux os, il se peut que je vous y emmène avec moi ce soir. Ça vous va, p'tit gars ?

L'homme n'avait pas l'air de chercher à le tromper et il pourrait mettre ces quelques heures à profit – voire trouver ce qu'il cherchait par lui-même, s'il en avait l'occasion.

- J'ai encore des oiseaux à attraper avant le marché. Rendez-vous dans trois heures à Mile End, juste là, fit Old Bailey en indiquant du doigt la rue, où un escalier s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la ville.

* * *

En trois heures, Roxas avait pris le temps de chercher à comprendre le monde où il se trouvait. Il était principalement resté dans la station de métro, presque invisible grâce à la pratique, et avait regardé et écouté autour de lui. Il avait pu en conclure plusieurs choses. 

Tout d'abord, que ce monde, Londres, était vraiment particulier ; il semblait déchiré en deux, une surface dévolue à la lumière et un sous-sol où les ténèbres reprenaient leurs droits. Les habitants de la surface, le Londres d'En Haut, vivaient une vie simple, égoïste et ignorante de ce qui se déroulait en dessous. Le métro représentait un point de convergence où les deux peuples se croisaient, certaines rames pour les uns, certaines rames pour les autres. La situation de ceux d'En Bas lui rappelait sa propre condition de Simili, un être vivant à la frontière entre la lumière et les ténèbres, entre le vivant et le néant, coupé des humains. Ces gens n'étaient pas des Similis – il n'avait pas repéré le moindre Sans-cœur – mais ils s'en rapprochaient suffisamment pour que Roxas se sente mal à l'aise. Ceux d'En Bas… C'était comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Exactement comme lui.

Ensuite, qu'il avait bien fait d'attendre Old Bailey. Le Londres d'En Bas était extrêmement dangereux, et ce d'autant plus pour les non-initiés. Des créatures chassaient et prospéraient dans les coins sombres. Il avait déjà perdu plusieurs Samouraïs envoyés en éclaireurs ; le premier avait disparu sous ses yeux, happé par _quelque chose_, un monstre aux tentacules de fumée qui se tapissait sous le quai. Les bulles de temps et la géographie changeante des lieux perturbait l'orientation et rendait la téléportation malaisée. Apparemment, le marché ne restait jamais au même endroit, et d'après les conversations qu'il avait pu espionner, même les habitués ne savaient pas forcément où le trouver et comment s'y rendre.

Aussi, quand le vieil homme descendit l'escalier, toujours avec ses cages, Roxas lui fit signe de la main. Old Bailey vint le rejoindre en lui lançant un « Super onguent ! » en guise de salut. Ils se rendirent sur les quais, et, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, se trouvaient dans une rame – vide à part eux – en direction du centre-ville.

* * *

Son guide lui avait annoncé pompeusement que le marché flottant se tiendrait à la Tour de Londres. Il avait paru déçu lorsque Roxas avait haussé les épaules, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il reconnaisse le nom. Old Bailey avait vite abandonné ses efforts pour entretenir la conversation, et cela convenait tout à fait au jeune garçon. Le boucan que faisaient les oiseaux dans les cages était amplement suffisant. 

La rame s'arrêta, bloquée par un éboulement, et Old Bailey expliqua qu'ils devaient continuer à pied. Un étroit passage avait été creusé parmi les pierres et les poutres enchevêtrées. Un panneau à moitié effacé par le temps indiquait que la station s'appelait Tower of London. Une plaque de métal tordue vantait la construction d'une prochaine ligne de métro à la pointe du progrès, inauguration en 1884. Quelqu'un avait ajouté à la craie un avertissement contre les éternuements intempestifs. Roxas s'efforça d'ignorer les tonnes de gravats en équilibre instable au dessus de sa tête et s'engagea dans le tunnel, guidé par la lampe de poche du vieil homme.

Dans ce genre de situation, Roxas se félicitait presque d'être un Simili, et donc de ne pouvoir être victime de claustrophobie. Il pouvait entendre des craquements et des froissements, mais ne pouvait déterminer s'il s'agissait des pierres qui s'affaissaient autour de lui ou de créatures qui les suivaient en attendant une opportunité de passer à l'attaque. Il ne savait pas trop laquelle de ces deux possibilités était la pire.

Alors qu'ils croisaient un tunnel annexe, un cri retentit dans les ténèbres. Roxas n'avait pas l'intention de jouer les héros, mais il préférait anticiper les ennuis plutôt que les subir, et se demanda s'il valait le coup de lancer un sort de feu dans le couloir pour étudier la situation et se débarrasser d'un adversaire éventuel. Old Bailey, voyant que le jeune garçon avant marqué une pause, le saisit par le poignet et le tira pour l'éloigner de l'origine du cri.

- Faut mieux pas traîner là, marmonna-t-il.

Roxas n'appréciait pas du tout d'être touché, mais il serra les dents et ne dit rien. Après tout, le vieil homme essayait de l'aider, et il ne tenait pas à se retrouver seul sous l'éboulement avec un cadavre pour seul guide.

Ils débouchèrent sur une longue corniche dans un tunnel plus large et plus stable, creusé dans la pierre. De l'eau coulait au fond du tunnel, mais Roxas ne pouvait sentir que la mousse et l'humidité ; ils se trouvaient dans un collecteur d'eau de pluie, et le jeune homme remercia les divinités de ce monde pour leur avoir évité les égouts. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'amont tandis que Old Bailey lui racontait qu'un couple imprudent s'était noyé ici un jour de grandes pluies. D'après le vieil homme, les deux amants avaient eu suffisamment de valeur pour qu'il ait de quoi manger pendant plusieurs semaines, mais Roxas n'avait pas envie de connaître les détails.

Old Bailey déchaussa une grille le temps qu'ils puissent passer et le tunnel les amena à l'air libre, dans d'anciennes douves aujourd'hui recouvertes d'herbe. Elles entouraient une place forte, que Roxas supposa être la fameuse Tour de Londres. Roxas aida Old Bailey à grimper hors des douves ; un escalier grossier les conduisit vers une ouverture camouflée dans les remparts et leur permit de rejoindre la cour intérieure. En pénétrant dans la Tour Blanche, le bâtiment central, Roxas pensa qu'abstraction faite des faibles bruits de la circulation au loin, il aurait aussi bien pu être hors de Londres, dans un monde médiéval.

* * *

Roxas avait parcouru le marché d'Agrabah. Il s'était laissé étourdir par les couleurs, les sons, la chaleur et la profusion de camelote et de trésors que proposaient ses étalages. Cependant, Agrabah ne tenait pas la comparaison par rapport au marché flottant. 

S'il avait pu craindre un instant que le manteau de l'Organisation lui vaille des regards curieux, il put se rassurer très vite. Pas deux personnes n'étaient vêtues de la même manière, chacun portant ce qu'il avait pu trouver et qui restait fonctionnel. Il n'avait jamais vu une foule aussi bigarrée. Tous ceux qui étaient venus avaient quelque chose à vendre, aussi y avait-il autant de vendeurs que d'acheteurs qui déambulaient rapidement parmi les étalages de fortune.

La Tour servait de musée pour les habitants d'En Haut. Les premiers arrivés avaient installé leurs marchandises sur les vitrines basses et les autres là où ils avaient pu, y compris par terre. Le musée proposait essentiellement des armures et des armes – une salle avait même des instruments de torture – ce qui ajoutait à l'étrangeté de la situation. Malgré les alarmes et les nombreuses caméras de sécurité, personne ne vint arrêter le marché ; à croire que ceux d'En Bas étaient immuns à tous les systèmes de perception de la surface. D'un autre côté, il ne vit personne voler quoi que ce soit.

Roxas pensa que certains membres de l'Organisation auraient bien aimé cet endroit. Xaldin, par exemple. Il aurait essayé certaines des armes et aurait râlé devant leur manque de tranchant. Vexen aurait complètement ignoré le musée pour se concentrer sur les étranges produits que proposaient certains marchands, comme des philtres, des créatures inconnues, ou encore de la nourriture indéfinissable.

Xemnas aurait invoqué une petite armée de Sans-cœur, histoire de profiter d'une telle concentration d'humains dans un seul endroit.

Old bailey lui indiqua finalement une jeune fille occupée à discuter avec un forgeron, à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, puis le laissa seul pour aller vendre ses oiseaux. Roxas se mit à fendre la foule en direction de la petite silhouette. Il vit le forgeron tendre à la fille un coffre avec une lourde serrure. La fille fit quelque chose que Roxas, étant dans son dos, ne pouvait voir, mais le visage de l'homme s'éclaira quand le coffre s'ouvrit. Il serra la fille dans ses bras, et elle se mit à rire. Puis elle prit congé du forgeron – Hammersmith, l'appela la jeune fille – et Roxas profita de l'occasion pour l'aborder.

* * *

Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui en invoquant la Keyblade, surtout si cela risquait d'être interprété comme une menace. 

- Je m'appelle Roxas, commença-t-il.

- Moi c'est Porte.

Elle avait répondu avec suspicion, en le dévisageant. Elle devait avoir à peu près son âge, enfin, si tant est qu'il ait un âge. Elle aussi portait un assemblage hétéroclite de vêtements, plusieurs couches qu'elle avait dû récupérer ici et là. Elle n'avait pas l'air très féminine ou particulièrement jolie, avec ses courts cheveux châtain-roux. A vrai dire, il doutait qu'elle ait la carrure pour manier une Keyblade. S'appeler Porte quand on sert de clé… Quelle ironie. Il proposa son remède universel contre la méfiance :

- Tu as faim ? Je t'invite.

Visiblement, dans ce monde, on ne refusait pas une occasion de manger gratuitement, car Porte accepta avec empressement. Par chance, le stand voisin proposait des sandwichs et ne refusa pas une autre de ses potions.

Ils s'assirent sur un vieux coffre ouvragé à l'écart – l'étiquette affirmait qu'il datait du XIVème siècle – pour profiter de leur repas. Roxas s'efforça de discuter avec elle. Il n'était très social et enviait les talents d'Axel, qui pouvait manipuler n'importe qui en quelques mots, ou de Demyx, qui savait adapter son caractère pour se rendre immédiatement sympathique.

Il lui raconta qu'il venait de loin, ce qui sembla l'intéresser, alors il continua dans cette voie avec des exemples vagues tirés de ses voyages. Elle expliqua qu'elle-même ne voyageait pas beaucoup, parce qu'elle apprenait à utiliser son talent. Mais elle n'en dit pas plus. Roxas s'en voulait pour sa stupidité ; il aurait dû anticiper et amener quelque chose à déverrouiller, n'importe quoi, pour tester ses capacités.

S'il en avait eu la possibilité, Roxas aurait volontiers évité tout contact avec les humains. Ils affichaient leur spontanéité, leurs sentiments, et ne rappelaient que trop à Roxas tout ce dont il était privé. Ils avaient des expériences à partager, alors que lui devait tout inventer. Mais ses efforts semblaient porter ses fruits. Porte s'intéressait à lui, et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Peut-être même qu'il commençait à prendre goût à jouer un humain normal.

Elle devait être très perspicace, car il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour remarquer :

- Tu sembles être à la recherche de quelque chose.

Sur le moment il fut pris au dépourvu et bredouilla une réponse embarrassée, une histoire d'artefact mystérieux que son possesseur pouvait invoquer à volonté. Elle l'écoutait avec attention. Puis elle secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. Mais on pourrait demander à mon père. Il connaît énormément de choses, beaucoup plus que moi. Il pourra peut-être t'aider ?

A ce moment, Roxas pensa qu'il était venu pour rien, qu'il n'y avait ni Keyblade ni Maître de la Keyblade dans ce monde. Il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de partir maintenant, avant que le Supérieur ne cherche à savoir où il était allé et surtout pourquoi. Mais en même temps, c'était la première fois qu'il sympathisait avec un humain, et il avait envie de voir où cela pourrait le mener. Il se convainquit de faire le bon choix en se disant que le père de Porte aurait peut-être des informations intéressantes pour lui ou pour l'Organisation, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il acceptait la proposition de la jeune fille.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il suivit Porte quand elle se leva et c'est ensemble qu'ils sortirent du marché.

* * *

Porte l'avait amené chez elle. Sa maison était à l'image de Londres d'En Bas, avec une architecture imprévisible et mouvante. Sa famille avait relié les pièces entre elles, sans qu'elles aient besoin d'être accolées géographiquement. Seuls les membres de sa famille pouvaient aller et venir entre les différentes parties, avait-elle ajouté avec fierté. 

Ils entrèrent dans une sorte de séjour. Deux enfants étaient en train de jouer et coururent vers Porte pour l'accueillir. Le plus jeune, une petite fille, demandait à grands cris que Porte lui raconte le marché. Le garçon tentait de rester sérieux en présence d'un invité.

- Mère est en déplacement ce soir, informa-t-il, et Porte eut l'air déçu.

Elle commençait à présenter Roxas lorsqu'un homme arriva. D'apparence maigre et sèche, il avait pourtant un regard très doux. Il serra Porte dans ses bras.

- Et voici mon père, Lord Portico, présenta la jeune fille.

- Père ! Accès a fait de gros progrès aujourd'hui, dit fièrement le garçon. Portico se tourna vers la benjamine avec un sourire.

La petite fille avait dans la main un petit cadenas. Elle ferma les yeux et son visage se crispa dans une grimace alors qu'elle se concentrait. Roxas entendit un faible bruit lorsque le cadenas s'ouvrit. Accès rouvrit les yeux et chercha une approbation du regard. En réponse, Portica lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux tandis que Porte applaudissant avec enthousiasme. Dans toute cette agitation joyeuse, Roxas avait été complètement oublié.

A Illusiopolis, l'atmosphère était chargée de trahison et d'individualisme ; vouloir considérer l'Organisation comme une famille était trompeur, et même dangereux. Leurs méthodes ne lui avaient jamais permis de se retrouver aussi proche d'humains banals et de pouvoir expérimenter la chaleur d'un foyer. Il y avait beaucoup d'amour dans cette famille… autre chose dont l'accès lui était interdit.

Roxas ne pouvait supporter d'être le témoin de cette atmosphère plus longtemps. La tête lui tournait, envahie d'un désir qu'il ne savait pas formuler, et il partit. Il n'aurait même pas pu dire s'il avait pris congé de la famille pour se faire raccompagner par ses hôtes ou s'il avait invoqué un portail de ténèbres et prit la fuite, au risque de se perdre dans les dédales de Londres d'En Bas. Il se rappelait juste vaguement de grands yeux clairs qui le fixaient avec une inquiétude mêlée de surprise et d'incompréhension.

Peut-être était-ce quelque chose qu'il partageait avec les autres Similis, un choix de vivre parmi les ombres pour ne pas se retrouver confronté à une chaleur humaine qu'on ne peut éprouver soi-même. Un point commun entre êtres qui n'existent pas, une sorte de lien. Le seul auquel il puisse prétendre.

* * *

Roxas retourna vers la bulle de temps chargée de fog âcre et jaune sans se retourner. Un Samouraï était resté pour surveiller l'entrée et le prévenir si des Sans-cœur ou des Similis découvraient le passage. 

_Maître ?_ Sa voix aurait été inquiète, si un Simili de bas rang avait pu éprouver une telle émotion.

- C'est inutile, répondit sèchement Roxas. Ils n'avaient pas de Keyblade. Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici.

Sur le chemin du retour, il prit le temps d'attirer quelques Ombres et de les guider vers le monde qu'il venait de quitter. Les habitants de Londres d'En Bas sauraient probablement se défendre contre les Sans-cœur, habitués à s'adapter et s'organiser contre de nouvelles menaces. Par contre, ceux d'En Haut feraient des proies faciles et d'ici quelques temps Londres grouillerait de cœurs prêts à être récoltés pour Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas serait content de voir combien il se dévouait à l'Organisation.

Et pendant ce temps, Roxas continuerait de chercher.

* * *

Notes supplémentaires et complètement superflues, parce que je suis maniaque comme ça (et que j'adore Londres) :  
Je ne sais plus quel est le parc qui apparaît dans Mary Poppins D: Cependant, la maison est dans Cherry Tree Lane, qui est très à l'est du centre-ville. Roxas et Old Bailey ont donc dû emprunter la District Line entre Mile End (que j'ai choisie parce que son nom évoque le voyage XD) et Tower of London. D'ailleurs, la station Tower of London existe réellement, elle aussi. Elle a été ouverte en 1882 puis fermée en 1884, lorsque la station Mark Lane l'a remplacée avant d'être fermée à son tour en 1967. Aujourd'hui, la station ouverte la plus proche de la Tour de Londres s'appelle Tower Hill. Vive Wikipedia XD  
Après, les choses sont plus confuses, mais puisque les douves ont été drainées en 1830, il me paraît logique qu'il reste des vestiges de conduits d'évacuation des eaux datant de cette époque. Et j'ai visité la Tour de Londres il y a si longtemps que je ne m'en souviens plus trop, mais dans ma tête il y a des chemins tortueux en vieilles pierres sur les remparts, vers l'intérieur. Les vieilles pierres :3 


End file.
